


Day of Wine

by luvsanime02



Series: Cocktail Friday Fics [86]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cocktail Friday, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Relena finally gets home after a difficult day at work.





	Day of Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the September 20th Cocktail Party prompt found here: https://gwcocktailfriday.tumblr.com/post/187709058133/cocktail-friday-post-responses-on-friday.

**Disclaimer: ** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

########

**Day of Wine** by luvsanime02

########

Relena gets home and doesn’t bother with hanging up her jacket or taking off her shoes. No, she goes straight to her kitchen and improvised wine rack and runs her hands over the bottles there, trying to choose one.

She’s not actually that much of a wine drinker, but everyone assumes that Relena drinks wine, and so that’s what they give her. She has several different bottles, exotic ones that friends have sent her from vacations and the like. Usually, she would choose something else to drink, but she’s out of everything else and couldn’t be bothered to stop anywhere on her way home from work.

Just the word in her mind is enough to make Relena pick out a rose wine, and she twists off the cap and chugs straight from the bottle. It’s a little sweet and not that bad, and Relena chugs some more while she debates getting a glass before admitting to herself that it would be a waste.

She takes the bottle into her living room and sits on her couch. A few minutes and about half of the bottle later, Relena is feeling the alcohol a little. Not surprising, considering that she hasn’t eaten anything all day. Probably, she should do something about that, but she can’t be bothered to at the moment.

Her shoes are eventually kicked off, and Relena doesn’t care where they end up. She falls sideways onto the cushions and keeps drinking, and contemplates just quitting her job. She won’t, not really, because Relena is nothing if not stubborn, but the thought is still there.

Nothing has gone right today. She’s spent months planning for this merger, and to have it fall through at the last moment...

No, Relena can’t lie to herself. It’s clear after today that the other company never intended to go through with the merger at all. No, they spent all of this time playing nice with Relena, smiling to her face and making all kinds of promises, and then at the last moment, they’d made up some bullshit excuse and pulled out of the deal.

Most likely, they were just dangling Relena along until they got a better offer from the company that they actually wished to merge with. Relena doesn’t know which one, though no doubt she’ll find out everything tomorrow.

If Relena checked her phone, she could probably find out right now, but no. Not tonight. She doesn’t want to. Right now, she feels used and ridiculed, and she wants to drown her sorrows in wine and not care about anything else.

She’s just so furious - at being treated like a child, basically. Who the hell do they think she is? Relena is a partner in her law firm - a co-founder, actually. She is a damn good lawyer, and she deserves to be respected, damn it.

Grumbling, Relena finishes off the bottle of wine and thinks about getting up, but it’s not happening. She lets the bottle drop to the floor instead and turns over, and tries to let go of her anger for long enough to fall asleep.

What a day.


End file.
